Cemburu
by galura lucky22
Summary: tanpa disadari olehnya,ia sudah terjatuh pada pesonanya. ia terlambat tapi apa bisa ia memilikinya?/Kau pergi bersamanya,itu membuktikan kau sudah pacaran,bodoh/sa-sakura/ fic untuk seseorang yang sedang ulang tahun. Otanjoubi omedetou.(/-o-)/.


**Disklimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Warning : AU, Ide udah banyak yang jualan(pasaran), OOC, typo(?) jangan ditanya apalagi EYD hadeuuh m(_ _)m , amburadul, bikin badan pegel, keracunan sampe mules yang tak tertahankan.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort.**

"Apa? Tidak bisa? Tapi kenapa?"

"_Ma'afkan aku_. _Aku ada keperluan mendadak, Sakura-chan._"

"Haah~, ya sudah kalau begitu. Hati-hati di jalan."

"_Hmm, Terima kasih Sakura-chan. Nanti kita bertemu lagi, jaa."_

"Hmm." 'Tut' Dan teleponpun terputus dengan sendirinya mengakhiri percakapan atara si penelepon dan si penjawab telepon.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Apa langsung pulang saja?" gumam Sakura yang kali ini ia sedang berdiri di gerbang masuk konoha high school. Sebenarnya ia sedang menunggu seseorang yang katanya ingin mengantarnya pulang. Tapi, setelah menunggu 15 menit orang yang ditunggu tidak juga datang dan malah meneleponnya, memberitahu bahwa ia tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang karena ada urusan mendadak yang membuatnya dengan terpaksa harus pulang sendiri menggunakan angkutan umum.

Dalam hatinya ia mendumel tidak tentu pada orang itu _'Ada urusan apa ia sampai membatalkan rencana pulang bersamaku, biasanya juga ia lebih memilih mengantarkanku pulang dari pada mengurusi keperluannya sendiri?'_. Memang, orang itu bukan siapa-siapanya. Ia hanya seorang sahabat laki-lakinya yang mengaku jatuh cinta padanya. Pada awalnya ia juga sedikit risih akan kelakuannya yang selalu menguntit dirinya kemana saja bagai seorang bodyguard, tapi lama-kelamaan ia menjadi terbiasa bahkan ia sekarang menjadi dekat dengannya.

Sering kali Sakura menerima ungkapan perasaan darinya yang selalu ia acuhkan karena cara mengungkapkan perasaan yang terbilang konyol. Seperti. . .

"_Sakura-chan, aku menyukaimu." dengan teriakan tidak merdu sama sekali dan yang paling membuatnya malu, semua orang menyaksikannya._

Kadang ia bingung, kenapa orang itu keras kepala sekali?. Sudah jelas ia sering mengacuhkan ungkapan cintanya, kenapa masih gigih untuk mendapatkan dirinya? Apa perlu ia mengumumkan kepada dunia bahwa ia tidak menyukainya sama sekali agar ia tidak berharap banyak padanya? Oh sungguh memikirkanya membuat ia pusing sendiri.

Setelah lama berjalan akhirnya ia sampai di persimpangan jalan dan tinggal satu belokan lagi halte bus yang mengarah ke rumahnya akan terlihat. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sangat ia kenal tengah berjalan dengan gadis yang sama sekali ia tidak kenal, masuk ke toko sofenir di persimpangan jalan. Dahinya berkerut dan wajahnya berubah tidak suka dalam seketika '_Naruto? kenapa ia disini? Bukanya ia sedang ada urusan, kenapa ia malah jalan dengan cewek lain?'_ Ucapnya dalam hati. Entah kenapa ia menjadi sebal sendiri merasa tidak suka akan pemandangan didepannya. Dengan perlahan ia mendekat ke toko yang dimasuki Naruto dan sang gadis dan mengintip dari pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kaca. Terlihat sang pemuda tengah memilih benda-benda yang dijual disana dengan ditemani sang gadis yang terlihat antusias memilihkan barang yang cocok untuk pemuda itu. Sakura yang melihat keakraban Naruto dan sang gadis mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat berusaha menahan amarahnya yang tiba-tiba naik drastis. Amarahnya semakin naik ketika Naruto melempar senyum manis kepada sang gadis dan langsung dibalas senyum pula oleh gadis itu. Dengan cepat ia berbalik dan meneruskan perjalanannya menuju halte bus dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan toko sufenir itu.

"Siapa gadis itu? Apakah ia pacar baru Naruto? serasi sekali." Geram Sakura. Kakinya menghentak jalan bagai para tentara yang hendak berperang menimbulkan bunyi yang nyaring membuat para pejalan kaki lain menyingkir ke samping tak ingin terinjak oleh Sakura.

Tanpa terasa ia telah sampai di halte tempat ia menunggu bis yang mengarah ke rumahnya. Ia dudukan tubuhnya dengan cepat seakan takut diduduki orang lain. Wajahnya masih menunjukan ekspresi sebal dan tangannya secara tidak sadar meremas rok sekolah yang ia pakai membuatnya kusut tak berbentuk. Pikirannya melayang membayangkan kejadian yang ia lihat di toko supenir.

"Kenapa Naruto tidak pernah cerita jika ia memiliki seorang kekasih?" ucapnya. "Bukannya aku sahabatnya? Harusnya tak perlu ada rahasia yang ditutupi." Dan ketika pandangannya mengarah kedepan terlihat Naruto yang tengah membonceng gadis tadi melewati halte yang ia tempati dan yang membuat ia sangat tercengang, sang gadis terlihat tengah memeluk Naruto dari belakang dengan senyum yang melekat dibibirnya.

Hatinya terenyu merasa ada yang tengah meremasnya sehingga terasa sakit untuk dirasakan ketika melihat Naruto lewat dihadapannya dengan membonceng gadis yang bukan dirinya. Tangannya semakin kuat meremas roknya guna mengurangi rasa sakit dihatinya. Dapat dirasakan matanya memanas serasa ada yang akan meleleh dari sana dan kepalanya langsung tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara helaian rambut yang jatuh menutupi wajah ayunya. Dan tak dapat di cegah, tetes demi tetes air jatuh dari matanya membasahi rok yang ia gunakan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia menangis ketika melihat Naruto bersama seorang gadis? Ia tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya sakit melihat Naruto berboncengan dengan seorang gadis? Dan juga ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia benci kala gadis itu memeluk Naruto? kenapa ia merasakan perasaan ini hanya karena kejadian tadi? Ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya, kenapa harus sesakit ini? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu muncul dibenaknya memenuhi pikirannya yang tengah kacau.

**#Dilain tempat dan lain waktu**

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Karin-nee. Berkatmu aku dapat memilihkan hadiah yang tepat untuk Sakura-chan hehe." ucap Naruto dengan cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya, sama-sama, Naru. Oh iya, apa kau mau masuk dulu ke rumah? Ayah dan ibuku pasti senang melihatmu mampir. Kan jarang sekali kau mampir ke rumah kami." ucap sang gadis yang disebut Karin pada Naruto.

"Tidak perlu, lagian aku sedang di tunggu kaa-chan di rumah. Titip salam saja pada mereka yah." tolak Naruto halus.

"Um, ya sudah Karin-nee. Aku pergi dulu, sekali lagi terima kasih bantuannya." ucap Naruto sambil menyetarter motornya yang tadi sengaja ia matikan.

"Hmm ya, hati-hati di jalan. Ucapkan juga salamku pada bibi dan paman ya." pesan Karin pada Naruto.

"Hmm." gumam Naruto yang sudah memakai helmnya kembali bersiap melakukan perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

"Jaa, Karin-nee aku pergi." dan Naruto pun pergi dengan motor miliknya menjauh dari kediaman Karin menuju rumahnya.

Setelah Naruto sudah tidak terlihat dari pandangannya, Karin segera masuk ke dalam rumah kesayangannya dengan papper bag berada di tangannya yang merupakan hadiah karena telah membantu Naruto memilih hadiah yang tepat entah untuk siapa ia juga tidak tahu. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Naruto ingin memberi hadiah untuk teman spesialnya, itu juga tidak secara mendetail.

"Ada-ada saja." gumam Karin.

**Kediaman haruno**

Malam telah tiba menggantikan siang yang melelahkan. Bulan kini telah muncul menggantikan sang raja yang pergi ke belahan bumi yang lain untuk membagi kehangatan miliknya disana. Walau saat ini sudah tidak berbentuk bulat sempurna karena telah memasuki akhir bulan, namun itu tidak mengurangi indahnya sang ratu malam karena bintang-bintang penghias malam menemani sang ratu dalam menjalankan tugasnya.

Dari balkon rumah kediaman haruno, terlihat Sakura tengah terdiam meperhatikan sang rembulan. Manik hijau emeraldnya dari tadi tak henti-henti memandang bulan disana. Namun matanya tidak memancarkan cahaya yang sama layaknya sang rembulan, matanya memancarkan cahaya yang redup dan kosong. Dilihat dari dekat matanya sedikit sembab mungkin akibat ia menangis seharian(?).

Kedua tangan putihnya memegang pagar pembatas balkon tanpa ingin melepasnya barang satu detik pun.

Dari tadi pikiranya hilir mudik tak tentu arah. Namun hanya satu topik yang dipikirkannya yaitu Naruto teman satu sekolahnya. Entah mengapa bayangan Naruto yang tengah membonceng seorang gadis tadi siang terus terbayang di pikirannya. Seakan-akan hanya itu yang dapat ia pikirkan dari berjuta-juta kejadian didunia ini.

Tak lama berselang suara ponsel yang berbunyi membuatnya mau tak mau mengambil pttonsel miliknya guna melihat siapa yang meneleponnya malam-malam begini.

**Naru-baka calling**

Melihat nama yang tertera di screen handphonenya membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk menerima panggilan dihandphone-nya.

'_Untuk apa si baka itu meneleponku._' pikirnya geram. Ia simpan kembali handphone miliknya di atas meja balkon dan kembali ke tempat asalnya tadi, kembali memandang bulan. Namun belum lama ia memandang bulan handphonenya berbunyi lagi. Kembali ia mengambil handphone di meja itu. Dan untuk kedua kalinya orang yang menelepon dirinya adalah orang yang sama. Dengan cepat ia sentuh gambar telephone warna hijau di handphonenya dan menggeser gambar itu ke arah kanan guna mengangkat panggilan.

"_Hallo Saku-. ._" "Ada apa kau menelepon ku?" belum juga sang penelepon mengucapkan kata pembuka, ia langsung memotong ucapan sang penelepon dengan nada galak miliknya.

"_Saku, kenapa langsung membentakku? Harusnya kau mengucapkan sesuatu dengan suara manis ketika menjawab telepon seseorang. Bukannya malah membentak seperti itu-tebayou._" nasehat sang penelepon-Naruto.

"Aku tidak perduli, cepat katakan apa mau mu!" bentak Sakura kembali masih belum menurunkan nada bicaranya yang tidak seperti wanita sama sekali.

"_E-eh, iya ba-baik. Hmm, Apa kau ada waktu besok sepulang sekolah?_" tanya Naruto sedikit hati-hati takut dibentak lagi oleh Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku sangat sibuk besok." Tolak Sakura.

"_Baiklah, bagaimana kalau istirahat?"_ tawar Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku ada rapat pengurus OSIS."

"_Bagaimana kalau pagi?_"

"Tidak."

"_Besok malam?_"

"Tidak."

"_Ayolah, luangkan waktumu sedikit dattebayou. Tidak akan memakan waktu lama kok._" bujuk Naruto masih bersikeras ingin mengajak Sakura pergi.

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak." bentak Sakura marah.

"_Tapi Saku-. ._" "Sudahlah aku mau tidur, Jaa." belum sempat Naruto membujuknya kembali, ia langsung menutup panggilannya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi berbicara dengan Naruto, karena setiap kali suara Naruto masuk ke gendang telinganya kejadian tadi siang selalu terbayang kembali dan itu terasa sakit dibagian dadanya.

Tanpa Sakura bisa menahannya air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya menelusuri pipi putihnya. Mengalir deras membentuk aliran sungai kecil diwajahnya.

"Hiks. . Hiks."

Kenapa sesakit ini ketika melihat orang yang dekat dengannya dimiliki orang lain? Kenapa ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini? Apa ia menyukai Naruto? Atau ia hanya ingin Naruto terus berada di sisinya tanpa ada wanita lain yang mendekati Naruto? Terus apa bedanya dengan yang tadi? Bukannya itu berarti ia ingin memiliki Naruto? Ingin Naruto menjadi miliknya tanpa membagi dengan yang lain? Apakah benar ia menyukai Naruto? Jika memang benar ia menyukai Naruto, apa ini yang disebut karma karena telah menyia-nyiakan perasaan Naruto?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mendadak muncul di benaknya membuat air matanya bertambah deras tanpa bisa di hentikan. Dengan cepat ia langsung berlari ke arah kasurnya dan membantingkan tubuhnya ke kasur ukuran king size berwarna merah jambu miliknya. Ia ambil bantal dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal itu guna menyamarkan suara isaknya yang kini bertambah keras.

"Naruto . .Hiks. ." ucapnya masih dengan bantal menutupi wajahnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu cahaya bulan mulai meredup akibat awan malam menghalangi pancaran cahaya bulan yang mengarah kebumi menjadikan malam sunyi sepi.

**Ke esokan harinya.**

**Naruto side**

Terlihat di depannya Sakura tengah berjalan di lorong yang sama seperti yang ia lalui. Sakura berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk seakan sedang mengikuti benda atau hewan kecil yang berada di lantai mangarah entah kemana. Mengetahui Sakura berjalan searah dengannya, Naruto segera mempercepat langkahnya guna menyusul Sakura untuk mengajaknya mengobrol, kan jarang-jarang ia bisa mengobrol dipagi hari dengan Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_!" teriak Naruto pada Sakura. Sempat ia melihat Sakura berhenti berjalan dengan tubuh yang menegang seakan tengah mendengar suara yang menakutkan sebelum Sakura berlari menjauh darinya membuatnya mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti. "Ada apa dengan Sakura-_chan_? semalam marah-marah tak jelas, dan sekarang ia malah menjauh dariku? Apa aku berbuat salah lagi?" gumam Naruto. Tangan kanannya ia tempelkan di dagu membentuk pose berpikir.

"Haish aku tidak mengerti pikiran Sakura-_chan_. Sebaiknya istirahat nanti aku menemuinya." ucap Naruto gusar, ia acak rambut pirangnya asal sebelum ia melenggang pergi kembali meneruskan perjalannya menuju kelas.

**Sakura side**

Tap tap tap

Suara sepatu yang bersentuhan dengan lantai lorong sekolah yang masih lenggang karena ini masih pagi hari. Terlihat Sakura tengah berlari seakan ia tengah di kejar satpam sekolah karena melakukan hal yang melanggar peraturan sekolah.

'Kenapa harus begini? Kenapa aku berlari menjauh ketika Naruto memanggilku?' ucapnya dalam hati. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca ingin segera mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tempat itu.

Setelah sekian lama berlari akhirnya ia sampai dikelas yang ditempati olehnya. Sebelum ia masuk, ia tegakan kepalanya menghadap ke atas dan menyusut cairan yang sedikit keluar dari matanya sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada air yang keluar dari matanya ia kembali menurunkan kepalanya. Ia tarik nafas yang dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat. setelah persiapan selesai ia langsung memasuki kelas yang rupanya sudah ada sebagian teman-temannya yang telah sampai di kelas. Ia tarik seulas senyum pada temannya yang juga memberi senyum padanya.

"Ohayou." sapa ramah Sakura.

"Ohayou." balas orang yang disapa.

Setelah sampai di tempat duduknya, Ia langsung mendudukan dirinya pada bangku yang sering ia duduki selama ini. Kepalanya ia tengokan ke jendela samping kirinya untuk memandang langit yang cerah pada hari ini tapi tidak serta merta membuat hatinya cerah. Hatinya masih dilingkupi awan hitam. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana dan tanpa terasa bel telah berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran pertama telah di mulai dan tak terasa pula teman-teman sekelasnya telah masuk ke kelas.

'Selama itukah aku melamun?' pikir Sakura kaget.

Skip time

**Sepulang sekolah di taman sekolah konoha.**

"Sakura-_chan_ tunggu dulu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." ucap Naruto meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura yang ingin menjauh darinya.

"Tidak perlu, Naruto. Lepaskan aku." bentak Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Naruto.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaan ku." ucap Naruto serius. Tidak ada wajah konyol yang setiap hari ia gunakan.

"Lepaskan, aku sedang ada urusan." Sakura masih menolak.

"Ini tidak memerlukan waktu lama. Aku hanya perlu jawabanmu." ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah, tapi lepaskan dulu tanganku." pinta Sakura dan langsung di lepaskan oleh Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura ketus sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Matanya menatap Naruto tajam seakan itu bisa membunuhnya dalam sekejap.

"Ada apa? Ada apa kau bilang? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu? Ada apa seharian ini? Dari pagi sampai sekarang kau terus mengacuhkanku." ucap Naruto pada Sakura. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura menjauhinya. Rasanya ia tidak melakukan kesalahan sedikit pun padanya mengapa Sakura marah. Bahkan istirahat tadi ia terus diacuhkan olehnya.

Sakura yang ditanya seperti itu terlihat membelalakan matanya. Dan perlahan Sakura menundukan kepalanya dan diiringi tangannya yang ikut turun.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" tanya Sakura setengah berbisik.

"Tentu saja Sakura-chan. Untuk apa aku menunggu jika aku tak ingin kau menjawabnya." ucap Naruto gusar. Apa Sakura telah tertular kebodohannya? Sampai sampai seperti ini. Pikir Naruto

"A-aku . ." ucap Sakura menggantung membuat Naruto mengangkat sedikit alisnya.

"Aku. ."

"Ya?" tanya Naruto tidak sabaran.

"S-sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Mungkin pacarmu sedang menunggumu untuk mengantarnya pulang. Dan aku juga ingin se-segera pulang. Jaa." ucap Sakura dan langsung berbalik berusaha menjauh dari Naruto namun ternyata gagal karena Naruto kembali memegang pergelangan tangannya guna menghentikan langkahnya.

"Pacarku? Apa maksudmu, Sakura-_chan_! Aku tidak punya pacar sama sekali." ucap Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Jangan berbohong, Naruto. Aku melihatmu kemarin jalan bersama perempuan berambut merah dan kau tersenyum padanya bahkan kau sampai berboncengan dengannya. Kau sebut apa itu bodoh!" bentak Sakura sambil mendelik ke arah Naruto memancarkan kekesalan yang tiada tara.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sakura melongo seketika. '_Pacar? Kemarin? Berboncengan dan tersenyum? Apa maksudnya?'_ ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Kau berduaan dengannya seharian dan membuatku menunggu lama di gerbang sekolah karena ku pikir kau akan mengantarku pulang seperti biasanya, baka. Dan bahkan aku melihatnya memelukmu ketika kau bonceng. Itu menandakan kalian sudah pacaran. " ucap Sakura masih dengan mata tajam mengarah pada Naruto tapi ada yang berbeda, mata hijaunya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Naruto masih mencerna perkataan Sakura yang sungguh tidak dimengerti olehnya, kemarin ia tidak jalan dengan gadis lain, ia hanya pergi ke toko sufenir untuk membeli hadiah untuk Sakura, itu saja tidak lebih. Apa ada yang terlewat olehku? Pikir Naruto masih belum koneck #hadeuh

TING

Sebuah kejadian yang terlewat olehnya kini perlahan muncul di benaknya membuat rangkaian kejadian kemarin yang telah ia lewati. Dan ia baru sadar seorang gadis yang berjalan kemarin dengannya. Oh, ia tahu asal usulnya. berarti ini akar masalahnya.

"Fwth, fwth." sebuah tawa tertahan keluar dari mulut Naruto membuat Sakura mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti. "Apa yang kau tertawakan baka?" bentak Sakura.

Dan tak lama sebuah tawapun terdengar dari mulut Naruto memecah kesunyian sore di sekolah konoha yang sudah tenang. Naruto tertawa dengan kerasnya mengetahui penyebab Sakura uring-uringan sepanjang hari padanya. Tangannya memegang perutnya yang terasa geli.

"Hahaha. ."

Suara tawa Naruto membuat perempatan terbentuk di jidat Sakura dengan sempurna.

"Apanya yang lucu haaah." sembur Sakura sambil memukul dada Naruto kesal.

"Ha ha ha itai Sakura-chan ha ha ha." ucap Naruto kesakitan tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa, ini terlalu menggelikan untuknya. Ia tak menyangka Sakura cemburu kepadanya akibat kegiatan kemarin yang dilakukannya.

"Berhentilah tertawa, baka." bentak Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah, baiklah Sakura-chan. Fwth." ucap Naruto berusaha mengontrol tawanya membuat Sakura berhenti memukulinya dan langsung membuang muka dengan wajah judes miliknya.

"Ehem, begini fwth." ucap Naruto namun masih ada suara tawa yang tertahan dari mulut Naruto membuat Sakura kembali mendelik padanya.

"Intinya kau cemburu padaku?" ucap Naruto tersenyum jahil. Sakura yang di tanya seperti itu hanya membelalakan matanya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan rona merah yang terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku ti-tidak mungkin cemburu padamu, Baka!" bantah Sakura.

"Hmmm, benarkaaah?" goda Naruto lagi dan berhasil mendapat cubitan bertubi-tubi dari Sakura di perutnya.

"Aw aw ittai, Sakura-_chan _hentikan aduh. "

"Bicara seperti itu lagi, ku cubit kau." ancam Sakura galak membuat Naruto menciut takut.

"Ok-Ok. Biar kujelaskan. Kau salah paham tentang kejadian kemarin. Umh, Pertama. Aku beritahu sesuatu. Aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyukai orang lain selain dirimu, tidak pernah sama sekali. Sebenarnya ini rahasia yang tak ingin kau ketahui, tapi sepertinya ini perlu ku beritahukan padamu untuk meyakinkanmu." ucap Naruto mengawali ceritanya.

"Semasa junior high school aku pernah sekali bertemu denganmu di taman kota, mungkin kau tidak tahu akan kejadian ini. Pada waktu itu aku melihatmu tengah berjalan-jalan berkeliling sambil tertawa dengan teman-temanmu entah karena apa aku tidak tahu. Aku belum pernah merasakan apa yang namanya jatuh cinta, namun ketika aku melihat senyumanmu untuk pertama kalinya jantungku berdetak tidak karuan dan wajahku serasa memanas dalam seketika. Terdengar berlebihan sih tapi itu kenyataannya. Dan Setelah pertemuanku denganmu itu aku terus memikirkanmu berharap kita bisa bertemu dan berkenalan menjadi teman dekat. Dan pada akhirnya waktu itupun datang. Pada awal masuk penerimaan senior high school, akhirnya kita bertemu. Kau tidak tahu sesenang apa aku ketika mengetahui kita satu sekolah. Mulai saat itu aku mendekatimu agar kita menjadi teman dekat dan kau lihat, kita telah menjadi teman dekat sekarang bahkan aku mengharapkan lebih dari sekedar teman dekat. Kau juga tahu aku sering mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu dan kau sering mengacuhkannya ehehe." ucap Naruto panjang lebar kepada Sakura.

Mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto entah mengapa ia merasa wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya mendadak berdetak kencang. Saking kencangnya ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri dan secara refleks ia menundukam kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Dan yang kedua. Kau salah mengenai gadis yang kau anggap kekasihku. Ia adalah sepupuku, kau tidak mengenalnya karena kau bahkan mungkin tidak tahu aku tinggal dimana dan orang tuaku siapa, ne?" jelas Naruto membuat Sakura tersentak.

"Ja-jadi?" tanya Sakura tergagap.

"Hmm, kau salah paham. Harusnya kau tanya dulu padaku jangan langsung maen judes-judesan begini." ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh.

'_Sakura baka, Kau mempermalukan diri sendiri_.' rutuk Sakura dalam hati. Dan kembali menundukan kepalanya guna menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Hmm, A-apa yang kau lakukan di toko kemarin dengan sepupumu itu?" ucap Sakura hampir seperti gumamman namun dapat di dengar jelas oleh Naruto.

"Oh iya, aku hampir melupakannya. Sakura-chan, bisakah kau tutup matamu sebentar?" pinta Naruto.

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak akan mengerjaiku kan?" ucap Sakura dengan memicingkan matanya penuh selidik.

"Tidak, percayalah padaku." ucap Naruto meyakinkan dan pada akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa menuruti permintaan Naruto. Ia pejamkan kedua matanya menunggu hal yang akan Naruto lakukan padanya.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, membuka pembungkus benda tersebut dan mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sakura.

"Jangan mengintip." ucap Naruto.

Sakura yang tadinya ingin mengintip karena penasaran akhirnya kembali menutup matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia merasakan nafas seseorang menyentuh wajahnya membuat wajahnya merona dan tak lama berselang ia merasakan seseorang memasangkan sesuatu di lehernya terasa seperti seutas tali.

"Kau boleh membuka mata-mu Sakura-chan." ucap Naruto tak lama kemudian. Dan ketika Sakura membuka matanya ia melihat Naruto tengah tersenyum padanya dengan mata sedikit menyipit, membuat Sakura terpesona karenanya.

"A-apa yang telah kau lakukan. Apa jangan-jangan kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak padaku?" tanya Sakura penuh curiga.

"Kau mulai lagi Sakura-_chan_. Coba kau sentuh lehermu!" ujar Naruto dan langsung di lakukan oleh Sakura. Dengan perlahan ia sentuh tengkuknya dan merasakan rantai kecil menggantung disana mengarah ke lehernya. Setelah ditelusuri akhirnya ia dapat menemukan sesuatu yang dipasangkan Naruto. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk hati berwarna merah muda bertengger di lehernya membuat Sakura takjup.

"I-ini . ."

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Sakura-_chan_. Itu hadiah dariku dihari ulang tahunmu. Ma'af aku hanya bisa memberikan hal kecil seperti itu." ucap Naruto menjelaskan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

'_Benar juga, hari inikan hari ulang tahun ku! Kenapa aku jadi lupa ya? Ini gara-gara masalah kemarin_' pikir Sakura.

Mengetahui Naruto sangat memperhatikannya membuat lengkungan dibibir Sakura terbentuk dengan sempurna membentuk senyuman.

"Terima kasih, Naruto." ucap tulus Sakura. Dengan perlahan Sakura mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Naruto dan tanpa aba-aba Sakura langsung mengecup pipi Naruto sekilas. Dengan cepat Sakura berbalik dan langsung berlari menjauh dari Naruto yang masih berdiri kaku dengan mata melebar dan mulut yang terbuka karena terkejut akibat perbuatannya.

"Cepatlah Naruto, apa kau tidak ingin mengantarku pulang?" teriak Sakura dari kejauhan membuat Naruto tersentak.

"E-eeeh." teriak Naruto setelah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali.

"Tu-tunggu Sakura-_chan_. Jangan tinggalkan aku." teriak Naruto dan langsung mengejar Sakura. Sebuah senyuman terbentuk dibibirnya. 'Akhirnya.'

_**"Perjuangan yang keras tidak mungkin mendapatkan hasil yang buruk. Maka, berjuanglah selagi masih bisa."**_

_**~me~**_

The End

Holla Gimana? Bagus gak? Oh jelek yah? Its ok. Ngomong-ngomong Ini adalah fic yang saya buat untuk someone yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini. Bulan yang sama ketika saya ulang tahun. Saa,

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, Caca!" (/^o^)/

Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu, makin solehah, makin cantik, makin baik. Semoga rezeki selalu di lancarkan oleh alloh s. w. t dan juga semoga di sekolah mendapat nilai yang memuaskan Amiin . Dan satu lagi. semoga puas dengan Fic abal buatan saya.

Puas teu puas kudu di puas.

Yosh, review? Ya.


End file.
